1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of preventing a loss/theft using a wireless personal area network (PAN) or a wireless local area network (LAN) which can receive via a gateway, the location information of the surveillance target generated by using mobile device information for the surveillance target from a mobile device included in a surveillance target, the mobile device information being collected by a sensor of the mobile device, and signal information communicated between the mobile device and a fixed device, can determine whether there is a loss or theft by comparing the collected information about the surveillance target and a permission standard, and can provide alert information including the location information of the surveillance target when the loss or theft occurs.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2005-S-038-03, Development of UHF RF-ID and Ubiquitous Networking Technology].
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an indoor theft prevention system for a surveillance target, for example in a store, uses a method of installing a surveillance camera in a dead zone that may not be seen by a user, or sensing, by adhering an identification tag to the surveillance target and including a reader recognizing the tag at an entrance to the outside, that a product to which the identification tag is adhered is moved outside.
However, the above-described method may not perform surveillance in a place where a photograph may not be taken by the camera, and may not prevent a theft when the identification tag adhered to the product is separated from the product. Also, since current general theft prevention systems may not perform surveillance of a stolen product when the surveillance target leaves a specific area, the current general theft prevention systems are disadvantageous when associated surveillance is necessary.